redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusty the Phantom
Gender: Female Species: Unusual dog-like creature Place of Origin: Unknown Appearance: Is of the Kit Fox breed, a creature unseen in Mossflower or nearby areas ever before. Limbs and neck are long; ears are very large. Fur adheres to typical Swift Fox colors; eyes are pale blue-green. She is very tall, and extremely delicate and frail looking; she also has a very slight stoop from an old injury. Used to wear the usual sack tied with rope that is the garb of slaves; now wears a dark grey (almost black) toga which reaches her footpaws - this is belted by a white cord, which hangs down to her footpaws, too. She also wears a big, thick silver hoop earring through her right ear, a smaller one through her nose, and several dangly hoop bracelets of silver on her right wrist. Weilds a short, thin, well-polished blackthorn walking stick that once belonged to a hare drill seargeant. Personality: A worrier, and the most outspoken of her species when it comes to disagreements. Skittish and extremely suspicious-natured, even for a Phantom; doesn't like associating with non-pack members if it can be helped. Backstory SPOILERS FROM The Phantoms IN HERE!!!!! Dusty grew up in an unknown desert island far across the seas, where her species was prevalant. Like most members of her species, she seperated from her family at walking age; she and five others formed a small cub pack that lived together, hunting fish and insects and otherwise amusing themselves. Dusty was taken from her home by corsairs when she was still only a pre-adolescent cub, as were the other five members of her pack. Their striking golden fur caused the female captain of the ship to deem them "too purdy" to work to death as oarslaves; she had the cubs manacled, and assigned them as "valets" to herself and her crewmembers. As none of the six cubs spoke an understandable language, and their names were practically unpronouncable, the pirates were forced to give them new names and teach them basic words and phrases in order to communicate with them. It was during these long seasons of servitude that Dusty rebelled against her "master" Isopo and had her spine injured for her pains - she now cannot fully straighten up without some assistance. One day, the ship ran aground near the High North Coast and was wrecked beyond repair; the corsairs, out of necessity, decided to become a land-roving horde instead. Dragging Dusty and her friends along with them, they wandered high into the Northern Mountains, where they became lost and were spotted by some of the resident falcons. One of these reported his find to the mountain hares in the nearby Bowlaynee Castle; the hares went to investigate for themselves, fought the vermin, and freed the captive foxes, taking them back to Bowlaynee Castle to treat their wounds. Unused to being in such large company, or living inside a building, Dusty and her friends left Bowlaynee Castle and made their home in a massive gorge nearby. They still reside there, and plan to live out the rest of their days there happily as sort of Gypsies, resuming their old way of life. As all six are extremely fast and stealthy, they have earned the nicknames "The Phantoms". Dusty is the only member of the pack who is totally against all outside contact; the others prefer to avoid it when possible, but don't mind making new friends occasionally. Dusty recently became the mate of fellow Phantom Brass, and spends most of her time tagging along at his side. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Foxes Category:Northlanders Category:Goodbeasts Category:Females Category:Slaves Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Highlanders